Shalarra
Shalarra, the Sensualist (Lesser goddess) Agenda: Furthering the pleasures of the mind and body. Symbol: The nude bust of a beautiful female with flowing hair, sometimes displayed pictorially against a red background. Shalarra is the Goddess of Lust and Pleasure. She is also the default goddess of beauty, though this isn't a stated part of her worship. She is interested in that which mortals find pleasurable, whether it be the sex act, a soft massage, or great works of art. She is sometimes referred to as the Hedonist Goddess, as the elements of her worship are seen as needless pursuits of personal satisfaction by the masses. Not surprisingly, her worship is popular among the nobility and elite, which only serves to broaden the gap with the common people. When Shalarra chooses to appear before her followers, she is often described as a young woman of either elven or human blood, with flowing blonde hair and ample womanly curves. She wears delicate red silks that hug her curves but do little to conceal them. Sometimes, she appears as a younger female somewhere in her middle to late teens, representing the budding beauty of youth. There are some stories that say that she's appeared wearing white, instead of red, though such rumors are sparse. If this has occurred, it's likely that it was to appear before one of the Chaste Ones. Worship of Shalarra Priests (or, more often, priestesses, as the clergy is dominated by the feminine gender) of Shalarra are instructed in the arts, both sensual and aesthetic, and are encouraged to share that instruction with others. Shalarrans are masters of poetry and song, painting and sculpture, and anything else that people view as beautiful, including the living form. This includes pursuits that please the other senses, such as making sweet perfumes. It is even said that Shalarra's high priestess is a master chef of unmatched skill. Of course, Shalarra's worship is most known for those arts that satisfy the sense of touch, including erotica. Therapeutic sensation is a specialty practiced by many of her clergy, but this is a small number compared to those focusing on carnal pleasures. Young lovers and others looking to improve their abilities in bed flock to temples of Shalarra for instruction, most of which is hands-on. In some ways, they are the foremost teachers of sex education in the realms. It is even a mark of experience for a prostitute to have been trained in her ways by the Shalarran clergy. Most followers and clergy of Shalarra wear elaborate outfits of red silk that wrap tightly against their underlying form, leaving little to the imagination. The silk is often sheer, so it is far more than the simple shape of what's underneath that may be seen. At times, these silks are only a strip of silk away from nudity. For ease of removal, these are only held together by a few loose knots. Among the priests and priestesses, these silks often have golden accessories to mark their station. In contrast, the remaining worshipers, and a small number of clergy, are referred to as the Chaste Ones. These are Shalarran followers who are too young for erotic interaction, not yet ready to involve themselves with that sort of activity, or simply not interested in it. This includes all active followers how have not yet reached their thirteenth year of life, as they are still seen as children even in Shalarra's eyes. Most younger teens remain in this designation, with numbers gradually dropping off with each year of age beyond that. It is very rare to find a member of the clergy who remains Chaste when surrounded by Shalarra's more erotic worshipers. While this designation usually involves the follower never having a First Intimacy, it is sometimes that the follower has chosen to put their focus in other pursuits, rather than sexual interests. Most Chaste Ones focus their instruction in the arts, learning music, painting and other esoteric interests. While not involved with the actual erotic practices of the faith, however, they don't entirely shy away from sensual practices or the celebration of living beauty. Young Shalarrans are quite open with their bodies, having no issues with being nude around others, or witnessing the nudity of others. This includes an openness for touching and being touched. Many in their teens still enjoy the pleasures of therapeutic massage, and other physical contact, without going to the point of eroticism. As the Chaste Ones reach maturity, and feel that they are nearing readiness for something more, they are given instruction on the tamest erotic techniques to heighten pleasure in both themselves and their partner when they finally succumb to First Intimacy. To distinguish them from other followers, the Chaste Ones wear white sleeveless tunics that go down to the midpoint of their thighs, usually with no undergarments. The tunic flares out at the waist, causing the lower half to resemble a skirt. The upper half is loose, and open on the sides so the torso is revealed. There is also a single white ribbon wrapped around the left shoulder of the tunic. When in a circumstance that the follower chooses to disrobe, such as for communal bathing, they remove this ribbon and attach it to themselves so other followers will still know their status in the church. Girls, and some boys, tie this ribbon into their hair, either to hold it in a ponytail or as a headband. Most boys choose an alternate option, tying the ribbon just over the bicep of their left arm. In Dredthen The temple of Shalarra in (http://game-of-adventuring.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Del%27Narith)[Dredthen City] is known as the Gardens, and the name is aptly earned. The largest part of the grounds, encompassed entirely in a corner of the noble district, is outdoors amid elaborate groves and fields that capture the eye with the beauty of nature. While only separated from the outside district by ornamental walls of sculpted topiaries, there is still no shame from discarding one's clothing entirely within these boundaries. Along with the flowers and trees, the beauty of the living form may be viewed in the wading pools and sunny decks where Shalarrans enjoy the freedom from normal conventions. The central building, the House of Her Pleasure, is the actual temple, where "official" church festivities are held. The white marble shines brightly, both inside and out, lit by magical fire where the sun doesn't reach. The area of worship is an open floor in the central chamber, where followers may lounge as they wish while services are led by one of the senior priestesses. There is no seating, so followers usually congregate together in a mass, resting against each other. In this environment, the Chaste Ones snuggle together in a show of physical affection. A second prominent building, also constructed from sturdy white marble, is known simply as Delight. Here is where one may go to truly experience Shalarra's blessings. There is no one word to describe Delight's function, though it combines the functions of a museum, school, auditorium, day spa, bawdy house and brothel. Thus, the traffic that passes through this building readily surpasses the rest of the Gardens, and serves as the major fundraising function of the temple. Visitors may partake in any number of pleasurable experiences. Food and drink are plentiful and of the finest quality. Some come to Delight simply to be pampered, enjoying the skilled attention of their choice of attendants for companionship, massage, pedicures or more intimate pursuits. This intimacy can be the focus of one's visit, as there are several prostitutes trained in the Shalarran techniques. Some clergy even join in this oldest of occupations. For visitors open to more social events, a central room with plush furniture provides them. The focal point of the room is a stage, which is rarely without musicians, poets or other entertainers pleasing the crowd. While clergy and courtesans tend to the visitors and their comfort, frequent visitors may have a chosen companion to spend this time with, including any attendant that they have an eye for. Another option for those wishing to be around others are the communal baths, which dominate the rear of the lower floor. There are also numerous classrooms on the upper floors, where any art of the visitor's desire, including eroticism, may be sought for instruction. Other lesser buildings dot the grounds, though these are usually the private chambers of the clergy. While not officially open to the public, it isn't uncommon for favored followers to be invited for special functions in the room of a priest or priestess. These, of course, include intimate trysts that are kept away from prying eyes.